Segredos entre nós
by Luka Mel
Summary: Surge um rival no caminho de Seiya... Será que ele vai encarar?
1. Default Chapter

Música de inspiração

**Quem de Nós Dois - Ana Carolina  
**  
Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer  
Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso  
Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada  
cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Leu no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais...

Fic: Segredos entre nós

Cap.1

Tudo começou após uma visita de Seiya ao orfanato. Minu, que ainda alimentava a esperança de conquistá-lo, contou que estava organizando um acampamento e o convidou para ser o monitor. Sem perceber as intenções da amiga, Seiya topou.  
Animado, começou a fazer os preparativos para o passeio.  
Decidiu visitar Saori, e quem sabe convida-la para ir junto. Mas a reação dela ao saber do acampamento o decepcionou.  
Embora tentasse disfarçar, era evidente que a garota não gostara da idéia de Seiya ir acampar com Minu.  
Quando Seiya perguntou o motivo, ela afirmou:  
- Nesses dias em que você estará longe, talvez eu precise dos cavaleiros de Athena. Não sabemos quando a presença de vocês será necessária, e...  
- Pelo que vejo, você continua a mesma Saori egoísta que conheci quando éramos crianças.  
- Como pode dizer isso? - perguntou ela, magoada.  
- Não posso sequer tirar uns dias de folga, tenho que ficar à sua disposição 24 horas por dia?  
- Entenda Seiya, como cavaleiro de Athena, você tem suas obrigações. Não é para comigo, mas para com Athena.  
Apesar de saber que Saori tinha razão, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer.  
- Sei das minhas obrigações, você não precisa me lembrar delas. O fato é que eu preciso de um descanso, e irei de qualquer forma.

Saori se decepcionou com sua arrogância, mas agiu como se não se importasse.  
- Então vá, Seiya. Você nem deveria ter vindo aqui, já que minha opinião não o interessa.  
- Saori, eu...  
- Por favor, vá embora.  
Seiya percebeu que fora grosseiro com ela, mas como era orgulhoso, não lhe pediu desculpas.  
Saori se fechou em seu quarto. Chorou por ter brigado com seu amado, e também por ter medo de vê-lo nos braços de Minu.  
Cabisbaixo, Seiya voltou para casa. Sentia-se culpado por ter magoado Saori.  
Não entendia suas próprias atitudes. Nos últimos tempos, nos quais não enfrentara novas batalhas, teve tempo de pensar em sua vida. Assustou-se ao se dar conta de que Saori ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos. Até seu reencontro com a irmã, Seika, ficara em segundo plano.  
Dia após dia, noite após noite, ele pensava em Saori. Passou até a evita-la, como se isso pudesse protege-lo de um sentimento que não queria admitir.  
Seus companheiros não demoraram a perceber sua mudança de comportamento. Só não sabiam que a causadora da mudança era Saori.

Naquele dia da discussão, Seiya refletiu muito e chegou a conclusão de que seu maior temor se concretizara: ele se apaixonara por Saori.  
Como explicar sua vontade incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la?  
Sabia que aquilo era loucura. Ela era a reencarnação de Athena, e jamais amaria um simples mortal como ele.  
O melhor a fazer seria esquecê-la. Talvez esses dias em que ficaria longe de Saori o ajudassem.  
O que ocorreu foi justamente o contrário: mesmo preenchendo seu tempo com várias atividades, como pescaria, Seiya só pensava em sua bela musa.  
Minu, que apostara suas fichas naquele passeio,constatou que seus esforços eram inúteis. O coração de Seiya pertencia à outra. Teve certeza disso ao flagrá-lo com uma foto de Saori nas mãos.  
Seiya voltou para casa ainda mais aborrecido. Quando seus amigos perguntaram a razão, ele tentou desconversar.  
Hyoga perguntou:  
- Você não vai se desculpar com a Saori pelas coisas que disse à ela naquele dia?  
Seiya não respondeu.  
Shiryu provocou o amigo:  
- Sabe o que isso parece? Briguinha de namorados!  
Todos riram, menos Seiya, que atirou um tênis em Shiryu.  
- Calma Seiya, você anda muito nervoso! - brincou Shun.

Seiya se refugiou no quarto. Shiryu foi falar com ele.  
- Desculpe pela brincadeira. Senti que aquilo que eu disse mexeu com você... Se quiser desabafar, estou aqui.


	2. Decepção

Cap.2

Seiya olhou para o amigo. Sabia que podia confiar em Shiryu.  
- Está apaixonado por ela, não é mesmo?  
Seiya baixou os olhos, constrangido.  
- Não precisa se envergonhar. A Saori é uma linda garota, e vocês formam um belo par.  
- Você não entende... Ela nunca vai retribuir meu amor!  
- Isso você só vai saber depois que lhe contar.  
- Não... Eu tenho que esquecer a Saori, custe o que custar!  
- Mas Seiya, e se ela também estiver apaixonada por você? Vai perder a chance de ser feliz ao lado dela?  
Seiya ficou pensativo.

Na manhã seguinte, disse para Shiryu:  
- Obrigado pelo conselho. Eu vou procurar a Saori...  
- Boa sorte, cara!  
Seiya se arrumou todo, passou perfume e resolveu passar na floricultura para comprar rosas vermelhas. Sabia que sua amada adorava receber flores.  
Entretanto, ao sair da floricultura, viu algo que o abalou profundamente...

Saori sofria por amar Seiya e não saber se era correspondida.  
Tomou uma decisão: tentaria se interessar por outro rapaz.  
Por isso, aceitou o convite de Arthur, um jovem milionário. Ele a levou para almoçar no restaurante mais caro da cidade.  
Embora se esforçasse para ser agradável com Arthur, lá no fundo estava infeliz.  
Amava Seiya, e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ter o seu amor... Ou quase tudo: jamais se aproveitaria do fato de ser a reencarnação de Athena para conquista-lo. Queria ser amada pela pessoa que era, não por ser uma deusa.  
Mas Seiya deixara claro o que pensava a seu respeito, no último encontro que tiveram. Portanto, deveria desistir da idéia de conquistá-lo.  
Arthur era bonito, elegante e muito inteligente. Porém, faltava algo que Saori sabia que existia entre ela e Seiya - química.

Seiya não queria acreditar no que vira: Saori descera de um carro luxuoso ao lado de um rapaz que até então ele nunca tinha visto.  
Entraram no restaurante mais caro da cidade. De mãos dadas!  
Sentiu um ciúme tão intenso que mal pôde se conter. Queria ir atrás deles, saber o que havia entre os dois. Mas logo voltou à razão.  
Saori não era sua propriedade. Não lhe devia nenhuma satisfação, pois não era sua namorada. Podia sair com quem quisesse.  
"Sou um idiota mesmo" - pensou ele - "como poderia achar que a Saori me amaria, se ela tem tantos homens aos seus pés? Sou um pé-rapado. Esse cara é do nível dela. Não tenho a menor chance".  
Afastou-se dali com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Ficou andando sem rumo. Quando chegou em casa, anoitecia.  
Shiryu quis saber:  
- E aí, o que aconteceu? Vocês se entenderam?  
Pela cara de Seiya, compreendeu que sua idéia fracassara.  
- O que foi, ela te esnobou?  
- Não... foi pior. Ela estava com outro cara... Acho que estão namorando...  
- Pôxa Seiya, que chato. Eu não sabia que ela estava namorando.  
- Tudo bem. Nunca daria certo mesmo...  
Seiya deitou-se, mas passou a noite em claro.

Nos dias seguintes, ele quase não se alimentou. Passava o dia inteiro quieto, com cara de apatia, para espanto dos amigos. Menos de Shiryu, que sabia o motivo.  
Saori e Arthur não estavam namorando. Não por falta de vontade dele. Saíram algumas vezes, mas a garota não se interessou pelo pretendente.  
Ela não esquecera Seiya...  
Além disso, Arthur era muito pegajoso: ligava diversas vezes por dia; mandava flores e presentes a todo momento; e tentava seduzir Saori, sem sucesso.  
Quando o rapaz a pediu em casamento, Saori recusou. Ele ficou furioso:  
- Como ousa me rejeitar?  
Saori se assustou com a reação de Arthur, mas manteve a calma. Explicou:  
- Eu tentei me interessar por você, mas... Eu amo outra pessoa.  
- Não me importo. Farei você esquecê-lo em dois tempos.  
- Acho que é impossível... Não posso me casar com você Arthur. Nós seríamos infelizes.

Arthur ficou enraivecido. Toda a gentileza que sempre demonstrara desapareceu.  
- Você se casará comigo... Por bem ou por mal!


	3. Tudo vale a pena por amor

Cap.3

- O que quer dizer!  
- Vou leva-la para minha ilha particular. Lá nos casaremos!  
- Você está louco! Saia daqui e não volte nunca mais!  
Arthur a ergueu do chão e jogou-a sobre os ombros, enquanto Saori gritava por socorro.  
O mordomo ainda tentou impedir, mas Arthur o imobilizou com sua cosmo-energia.  
Atônita, Saori percebeu que Arthur também era um deus.  
Era Hefesto, deus do Fogo.  
Ele seqüestrou a garota, levando-a para sua ilha. Tatsume conseguiu se libertar e ligou para os cavaleiros.  
Shiryu atendeu. Tatsume explicou a situação.  
- Pode deixar, já estamos indo! - disse Shiryu  
Ao desligar, avisou os amigos:  
- Saori está em perigo. O tal do Arthur, com quem ela estava saindo, raptou-a e a levou para uma ilha.  
Seiya, que até então se encontrava totalmente apático, ficou desesperado!  
- Desgraçado, vou arrebentar esse infeliz!  
- Antes precisamos encontrá-los.  
Eles uniram seus cosmos e conseguiram visualizar Saori dentro do jatinho de Arthur. Estava desmaiada.

Horas depois...

Saori estava presa dentro de um quarto. Uma criada levara uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas, mas ela não tocara em nada.  
Estava aflita. Há questão de meia-hora, Arthur estivera ali para comunicar que o casamento seria na manhã seguinte. Acrescentou que escolhera pessoalmente o vestido que ela usaria na cerimônia.  
- Você é um monstro!  
- Querida, você ainda vai me agradecer por ter tirado você daquela vidinha sem graça.  
Deixou-a aos prantos.  
- Como me arrependo de ter aceitado os convites desse canalha!  
A simples idéia de compartilhar a cama com Arthur a desesperava. Pensou em Seiya. Certamente, ele e os outros viriam atrás dela. E claro, ele só a salvaria por obrigação, por ela ser Athena.  
Continuou chorando, até adormecer.

Durante a viagem até a ilha, diversos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Seiya.  
Se Arthur sequestrara Saori, ela não o amava! Teria ido com ele espontaneamente se existisse algo entre os dois.  
Mal podia esperar pela hora de revê-la. Depois que a salvasse das garras de Arthur, revelaria a ela tudo o que não suportava mais guardar para si.  
Se ela o rejeitasse, paciência. Faria tudo para esquecê-la. Só não sabia se conseguiria...  
Ao chegarem à ilha, estava amanhecendo.  
Localizaram o quarto onde Saori dormia. Mas, no exato momento em que iriam liberta-la, Arthur chegou.

E não estava só: seus soldados se aproximaram e cercaram os cavaleiros de Athena.  
Começou uma terrível batalha entre eles.  
Saori despertou com o barulho, e percebeu que seus fiéis cavaleiros haviam chegado para salvá-la.  
Nisso, a criada entrou no quarto trazendo o vestido de noiva. Saori se recusou a vesti-lo. Arthur entrou no quarto e ordenou:  
- Vista-se logo. O casamento será dentro de meia-hora.  
- Você acha mesmo que vou me casar com você? Meus cavaleiros vieram me salvar!  
- Ah, ah, ah! Faz-me rir. Esses fracotes não poderão nem mesmo enfrentar meu exército, que dirá a mim...  
Enquanto Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun lutavam com seus oponentes, Seiya correu para resgatar Saori.  
Deu um chute na porta, sem saber que a mesma estava apenas encostada.  
- Seiya!  
- Saori...  
Seus olhares se cruzaram com tal intensidade que isso não passou despercebido para Arthur.  
"Então é isso" - pensou ele - "Seiya é a paixão de Saori".  
Resolveu destruir o rival. Dessa forma, seu caminho estaria livre.  
Começou a atacar Seiya, que revidava cada golpe com precisão.  
Saori fez o que pode para auxiliar seu amado, mas a Cosmo-energia de Arthur era forte até para ela.

A luta foi demorada. Ferido, Seiya caiu, desacordado.  
Arthur se preparava para o golpe final, quando foi impedido por Saori.  
- Pare!  
Ele a encarou cinicamente. E fez sua proposta:  
- Eu só pouparei a vida do seu queridinho se você casar comigo... Imediatamente.  
Saori não tinha escolha. Sacrificaria sua felicidade por amor a Seiya.  
Quando este recuperou os sentidos, percebeu que estava preso dentro do quarto.

Com o resto de forças de que ainda dispunha, derrubou a porta. Os outros cavaleiros jaziam caídos pelo chão, após enfrentarem tantos inimigos.  
Seiya passou por eles. Precisava achar Saori. Não demorou a chegar ao local da cerimônia.  
Saori, vestida de noiva, caminhava relutante até o altar erguido para a ocasião.  
Foi quando ouviu um grito:  
- Nãããão! Saori, não faça isso!  
- Não acredito! Como deixaram esse tipinho escapar? - indagou Arthur, aos berros.  
Seiya se aproximou de Saori, que o observava com tristeza.  
- Eu preciso, Seiya. Por favor, volte para casa e leve os outros com você.  
- Por quê! Você não o ama! O que te obriga a casar com esse cara?  
- Não posso revelar o motivo, mas pode ter certeza de que é a única saída.  
- Pois eu prefiro morrer a deixar você casar com ele!

Saori ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras.  
Seiya tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, e disse:  
- Sei que não é a melhor hora, nem lugar, mas quero que saiba que você é a única mulher que conseguiu conquistar o meu amor...


	4. Finalmente!

Cap4

Saori ficou tão emocionada que quase desmaiou.  
Ele prosseguiu:  
- Por favor, desista desse casamento! Você está sendo forçada a isso...  
Arthur interrompeu o clima de romance.  
- Saori, você não vai romper nosso acordo... ou vai?  
Ela virou-se para ele.  
- Não vou me casar com você. Agora sei que nada, nem ninguém, me impedirá de ficar ao lado de quem eu amo.  
E sorriu para Seiya.  
Emocionado, ele ia abraça-la, quando recebeu violento golpe de Arthur.  
- Agora chega. Eu te dei a chance de poupar seu queridinho, mas se você me desafia... não tenho outra escolha senão matá-lo!  
Seiya compreendeu tudo: ela ia se sacrificar para salva-lo! Só um grande amor poderia justificar uma atitude como essa. Saori o amava!  
- Você terá que me matar, pois jamais permitirei que ela se case com você!  
Arthur o golpeou com força. Seiya revidou, e o combate durou um longo tempo.

Enquanto isso, seus companheiros, recuperados, apareceram ali para ajudar o amigo.  
Entretanto, Arthur era um deus, e nem mesmo os Cavaleiros de bronze poderiam derrota-lo.  
Quando Arthur estava preste a aniquilar os quatro, Saori se interpôs entre ele e seus Cavaleiros.  
Usando sua poderosa Cosmo-energia, Saori enfrentou Arthur, que lentamente foi sendo enfraquecido, até que finalmente pudesse ser destruído por Seiya. Já recuperado, ele detonou o rival, fazendo-o desaparecer para sempre no mar.  
Os soldados de Arthur que haviam sobrevivido, ao perderem seu líder, fugiram da ilha em barcos improvisados.  
Percebendo o "clima" entre Seiya e Saori, Shiryu deu um jeito de deixa-los a sós. Chamou os demais para embarcarem no jatinho que os trouxera. Explicou o motivo, e tanto Shun quanto Hyoga entenderam e ficaram aguardando pelos "pombinhos".

Seiya e Saori se observavam em silêncio.  
Ele chegou bem perto dela, e envolveu sua cintura com seus braços. Beijaram-se, realizando um sonho que acalentavam há muito tempo.  
Ele quebrou o silêncio:  
- Saori, meu amor... me perdoe por ter sido tão grosseiro com você naquele dia.  
- Já esqueci... eu fiquei com ciúmes quando você disse que ia acampar com a Minu...  
- Eu ia te convidar pra ir com a gente, mas acabei estragando tudo.  
Beijou-a novamente.  
- Obrigado por ter aceitado casar com o Arthur para me salvar... mas eu preferia morrer a perdê-la para outro.  
- Eu preferia ser infeliz ao lado dele a perder você para sempre...  
Esquecendo que os outros cavaleiros esperavam por eles, ficaram ali namorando durante um longo tempo.  
- Sabe que você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi? - perguntou Seiya.  
Seus corações transbordavam de tanta felicidade, pelo simples fato de estarem juntos.  
Voltaram para a mansão de Saori. Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu se despediram.

Seiya e Saori tiveram uma conversa sobre o por quê de não terem revelado antes um ao outro sobre o amor que sentiam.  
Ela explicou que não sabia se Seiya a amava ou a outra pessoa.  
Seiya confessou que a vira com Arthur naquele dia do restaurante. Pensou que havia algo entre eles, e se afastou.  
- Além disso - conclui ele - as diferenças sociais entre nós dois são um empecilho para o nosso amor.  
- Seiya, quando o amor quer acontecer, derruba toda e qualquer barreira.  
- Tem razão... Nada poderá me afastar de você!  
Quando se despediu, Seiya beijou-a longamente, enquanto apertava o corpo de Saori contra o seu.  
Eram dois adolescentes descobrindo o amor. Se pudessem, ficariam ali a noite inteira juntos, esquecendo do mundo que haviam prometido proteger.  
Saori foi dormir, mas não conseguiu. Aquele fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida.  
Por sua vez, Seiya estava exausto depois de lutar tanto. Entretanto, sentia-se leve como uma pluma. Saber que era amado por Saori era a melhor coisa do mundo.

No dia seguinte, voltou correndo para a mansão. Ela o recebeu com um enorme sorriso.  
Os dois sabiam que aquele amor era mais forte do que tudo, e que agora ninguém mais os separaria, pois já não haviam mais segredos entre eles.

The End


End file.
